This relates to computers and, particularly, to graphics processing. During the last few years, research activity has increased on stochastic rasterization. Efficient rasterization of depth of field (DOF) and motion blur at the same time remains an elusive goal. Rasterization of only depth of field is a substantially simpler problem, but still, specialized algorithms for this are not well explored.